Red Lessons
by MarieLaure98
Summary: Summary: 'The director doesn't want any trouble.. In other words: Jane behave' when Jane breaks the rules again, the team gets into trouble.. will he ever learn his lesson? - not really good sure about the rating, so T to be sure but it won't get to violent
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

'Okay everybody listen up!' Lisbon called when she walked out of her office, 'We've got a case, dead women, aged 24, shot in her head five miles from here.'

'Do they already have an ID on her?' Van Pelt asked as she started to open up some computer programs.

'Yes, here name is Katie Jacobs. She moved from Canada to the US her family, she lived with her parents here in Sacramento for about five years now, but that's all I know.' Lisbon stated. 'Van Pelt, start digging, work, relations, friends, I want it all. Cho, Jane, you two go and talk to her parents and her brother, see if you can find out where she was yesterday and with who. Rigs and I go to the crime scene to see if forensics got something. Lets close this one quickly and efficient, apparently, the girl's father is a friend of some higher up and the Director doesn't want any trouble.. In other words: Jane behave!'


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon and Rigsby got out of the car (of course Lisbon was driving), and walked over to the crowded yellow-taped area. They flashes their badges to the agents currently guarding the crime scene from curious neighbours and walked to the local sheriff.

'Sheriff Johnson? I'm agent Lisbon from the CBI, this is agent Rigsby.' Lisbon said while she pointed at the tall agent walking behind her.

'Agent Lisbon, agent Risby, thank you for coming. Yes it is tragic isn't it? Katie's father is well known here and so a lot of us know, or well knew Katie as well. Her father Robert is devastate..' The sheriff started. 'but it won't be such a hard case, we already know who did it. She's been seen with some of those local drug-dealing scumbags. We've been trying to bust them for years now, but they never leave evidence and they usually don't meet at the same place more than once, so I thought we could use your assistance in this case, especially now that poor Katie has been murdered and...'  
Before he could say anything else he was cut off by an already irritated Lisbon. 'We don't assist, sheriff, we take over.' she started her usual CBI's-in-control speech, but was interrupted by a forensics guy.

'Excuse me, ma'am, sir? I found a ticket for the movies, it's from yesterday evening, for some kind of horror movie called "Blood".'  
'Can I see that?' Rigsby asked 'Mmhmm.. "Blood".. that's an odd name for a movie isn't is? Oh hey, it's from that new movie theatre next to that donut shop boss!' Rigsby said.

Lisbon nodded in recognition before she asked the tech: 'Thank you, did you find anything else?'.

'Yes ma'am, we found some fingerprints on her bag who don't match the victim, so we are going to see if something comes up.'

'I already know who are going to come up.' The sheriff muttered.

Lisbon sighed. 'He Rigs, would you call Van Pelt and get her to find the time that movie started and ended? And call Cho to get the parents to give the names of with who she was. We'll go check the cinema.'

'Great!' Rigsby answered exited.

***Red Lessons***

Cho got out of the car, and walked to the door. Jane walked right behind him, looking at the sky.

'Jane, behave, we can't afford to make a mess now, okay? And if you insult any member of this family or their friends I'll...' Cho stopped. 'Jane' he sighed, 'What are you doing?'

'I'm wondering if it's going to rain.' Jane responded, looking to the clouds.

'No, it's not. Did you heard what I just said?'

'Yes, behave, no mess, no insulting, unfinished threat, and wondering what I was doing.'

Cho didn't bother to respond as an emotional woman answered the door.

'It can't be true! I don't believe it! Please tell me my daughter is alive! It must be a mistake!'

'Ma'am, I'm afraid it's the truth. Your daughter was murdered last night.' Cho responded, stoic as ever, causing the woman to burst out in more sobs. Her husband came from behind her, hugged her and said 'Calm down Linda, okay? They are going to find who did this okay? I'm sorry agents, please come in. I'll be there in a moment.

Jane wanted to say something to the still sobbing woman, no doubt meaning to hypnotize her, but Cho effectively stopped him by pushing him in the house.

***Red Lessons***

Van Pelt put down the phone, she had just called Lisbon, to tell her that the movie ended at 10 pm, and since the time of death had been put around 11, Lisbon wanted Katie's friends so make a timeline for that hour:

'Okay, we need to know what happened right after the movie, so hopefully Jane and Cho get the names of her friends soon so we can bring them in. We will see if we can get a list with the people at the cinema at 10 and interview some of the employees , and then we'll come back to the office. Did you find something in her bank records?'

'No,' Grace said 'Nothing unusual yet, no list of criminal activity, no problems at work, she was helping her father run his business, but further more... nothing. The only thing is that she recently spend 2000 dollar at a company called 'Maris', but I'm still trying to find more about that.'  
'Okay, keep me posted' the answer sounded.

And with that she returned to searching more information about the transaction. She really wanted to get a lead, Lisbon didn't need more paperwork and she had a feeling that the Director wasn't going to take any assaults lightly on this case.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, so this is a bit shorter, but I'm working on the nekst chapter and soon you'll see where I'm heading. I really hope this time you will see the transitions better, because I just can't get that done in chapter 2... anyway, this is my first story so please revieuw! I really need your comments! enjoy!_

***Red Lesons***

'In which hall was the movie "Blood" played last night?' Rigsby interviewed the young girl behind the cash deck.

'In hall 4 sir,' the girl responded, 'It's the best visited movie in three months.'

'That'll make it hard to find our guy,' Lisbon noticed, 'do you have a list of people who were here last night?'

'No, we only have a list of people who paid with credit cards, but we don't register who's paying in cash.'

'We're going to need to have a copy of that list, and we need to take a look at the security shots.' Lisbon told the girl.

'I will go ask my superior if he can give you a copy'.

'Thank you', Risby looked at his boss 'so..'

'Yes we'll drive past the donut shop' Lisbon interrupted him.

***Red Lessons***

'So Mrs. Jacobs, tell me about last night' Cho started.

'It was just an ordinary evening, we ate dinner together and at eight Katie left with some friends, she said she would be back at half past ten!' Mrs. Jacobs started crying again.

'She wasn't such a party girl, she would just go with some friends and do something fun, she almost never drunk.' Her husband added.

'Was there something unusual that night?' Jane asked.

'No.. Everything was like usual..' the husband told them.

'Do you remember with whom she went?' Cho added.

'Ehhm.. Joshua, Kayleigh, Emma and Jake.'

'Okay we'll check that out. Do you have their addresses?'

***Red Lessons***

'… and Jake McBrown… okay.. yeah got it.. uhu.. yes.. will do… bye.' Van Pelt started typing on her computer, none of them had a criminal history… nothing unusual at school… Hey. That Emma girl.. She ordered something at "Maris".. more than 3000 dollar.. interesting, Lisbon is definitely wanting to hear this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm still not to the point where... things get more fun. But we're almost there. My apologies for updating late and for bad grammar etc. I'm still getting used to this. Also, I have forgotton this in the previous chapters:**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own the Mentalist.**

'So you're telling me that the victim and one of her friends shopped at the same store for thousands of dollars?'

'Not exactly', Rigsby and Lisbon were just back in the office (with the donuts) and Van Pelt was just telling them what she'd found, 'it looks like they wanted to start their own business..'

'..I doubt her daddy liked that idea' Rigsby interrupted.

'That's the point!' Van Pelt said happily.

'But is that really a good motive to kill her? And why isn't that Emma girl killed?' Lisbon frowned, she'd hoped Van Pelt would have had better news.

'Maybe they argued about it, he got mad… but he felt guilty the minuet he did it so didn't came after Emma?' Van Pelt tried to save her theory.

'It's possible.. but I doubt it. Did you find anything else?'

'No.. nothing else. But the victim's friends are coming in, so maybe they'll give us a lead?'

'I hope so' Lisbon sighed, she had the feeling that this would be a long case, 'Rigsby, call Cho and let him question the parents about the victim starting her own company to be sure. And tell them I want them back at the office, Jane needs to play those kids against each other.'

'Will do Boss' Rigsby muttered

** ***Red Lessons*****

Cho placed the phone back in his pocket and walked back to the trio who were still talking about the victim's friends.

'..and when she and Jake broke up they remained friends. But I've always thought that he wanted her back..' Mrs. Jacobs sighed, 'and now she's gone..' she started sobbing again.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Jacobs, we won't hold you any longer up but just one more question' Cho sat back down on the couch 'were you aware that Katie wanted to start her own company?'

Mr. Jacobs looked at Cho 'I had no idea. She wanted to start her own business? She didn't told us that. How do you know actually?'

'We've looked into her bank records, but you were both unaware of it? Okay thank you for your time. Jane, Lisbon wants us back at the office.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Now we're getting there! Jane finally gets a bigger part, I've been neglecting him.. Please review! I really want to know what I should do better, what I am doing well.. or send a dm if you want, everything is appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.. yet. :D**

'It's okay Emma' Jane spoke softly 'no one can hear you here.. You're perfectly safe in here.. You can tell the truth.. You know something and it's eating you away inside.. You'll feel so much better.. lighter when you tell it..'

Lisbon glared at from the observation room. Was he hypnotizing her? Should she do something? Well.. the Director did say that she had to make sure this case was closed quickly.. ..So letting Jane relax the girl wasn't so bad right? ..God Jane had a bad influence on her..

'What happened after the movie ended?' Jane continued, unaware of her thoughts.

'N-nothing. I mean, we just left, got to our cars. Nothing happened. I drove with Joshua and Kayleigh back to our houses. Joshua drove us and Jake would drive Emma. B-but she called me almost right after we'd driven away. She said that.. that.. that she and Jake had an argument.. that Jake had wanted to kiss her.  
But she doesn't love him anymore you know. So she said she'd pulled away from him and that he'd gotten mad. So she said she'd call a cab. I asked her if she didn't want to ride with us, I swear! But she said she already gotten a cab and that she would come to my house –we already planned to meet at my house because she had to pick some forms for our company. We were planning on going to the bank next week. But that was the last thing I've heard from her! I called her parents when she didn't show up.. and now.. she's..' Emma started sobbing.

'Ssshh.. it's okay, just breathe.. you're safe here.. I just have one question. If only you two were going to your house, why didn't Katie drove with you in the first place?'

'Jake had just gotten a new car, and he wanted to show it to her.. and we just thought it was a good idea since he wanted her back.. and if they would spent some time with each other.. you know?'

'Yeah.. I know.. I know.. just relax.. I'll be right back okay?' Jane walked out the interrogation room.

'Well.. that was interesting' he said when he saw Lisbon 'can't wait to see what that Jake has to say'.

'You hypnotized her.' Lisbon simply stated.

'I thought you said you wanted this case closed fast? And plus-'

'I also wanted it legally closed!' Lisbon interrupted 'You know it's against the rules to hypnotize a witness or an suspect!'

'And plus..' Jane continued as if Lisbon hadn't interrupted 'I merely let her relax. She just needed a little push to tell the truth. No hypnotizing.. But, if you thought I _was_ hypnotizing her –which I wasn't of course- why didn't you stop me?' Jane grinned.

'I.. well.. you shouldn't have done it in the first place! I shouldn't even _have_ to do it.' She replied quickly 'Let's go see if the boy has anything interesting to say. He still has to finish his work. So we're going to pick him up. And I'll get Van Pelt to get an warrant for his home and workplace, since he works at the same theatre they were last night.'

*****Red Lessons*****

The whole team stepped out of the SUV. 'Jane maybe it's better if you stay here.' Lisbon suggested.

'Nah.. I'll think I'll go with. What use am I out here?' Jane answered with a smile.

Lisbon muttered something that sounded like 'What use are you in there then?' but Jane ignored it.

'Jake!' Lisbon called to the muscular dark haired boy she recognized from the picture Emma had showed her.

'Yeah?' he answered.

'You'll have to come with us. Answer some questions about last night. And we'll have to search your workplace, we have a warrant.'

'Why?' he answered dryly.

'Because we have a witness who says that you argued with our victim last night.' Jane stated before Lisbon could.

'So? Big deal. I mean we got along good, at least I did with her, but we broke up for a reason.' He pulled a sour face 'Who told you that we fought by the way?'.

'Emma did.' Jane said.

'Oh, yeah heard Katie call her. Typically Emma to overestimate things. But if you must know, I wanted things back the way they were. But she didn't care about me, or how I felt.'

Jane looked thoughtfully.. 'You heard Katie calling Emma did you?'

'Yes, so?'

'You followed her?' Lisbon asked.

Jake silenced

'I asked you something. Did you follow Katie Jacobs to her cab after you fought last night?' Lisbon repeated.

'Yeah, so. Maybe I did. I wasn't finished with talking, but she just walked away from me!'

'Well..' Jane started 'what a coincidence that we found the cab driver, who swears he saw something odd.'

Lisbon glared at him, so she noticed to late that Jake had pulled a gun and pointed it at Jane..

**Oehh.. I'm excited about making the next chapter! grab some popcorn and hopefully the story will get better, because I'm not completly satisfide with the previous chapters.. well.. please comment!**

**xxMarieLaure98**


End file.
